Question: $ \dfrac{3}{100} - \dfrac{15}{8} - 37.5\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{3}{100} = 0.03$ $ -\dfrac{15}{8} = -1.875$ $ -37.5\% = -\dfrac{37.5}{100} = -0.375 $ Now we have: $ 0.03 - 1.875 - 0.375 = {?} $ $ 0.03 - 1.875 - 0.375 = -2.22 $